Coming Home
by EPrice93
Summary: Edward comes home from his night shift and can't wait to get to bed - but will Bella be able to keep him up a little longer?


**Just a little one shot I had floating around my mind.**

* * *

Edward opened the door to his apartment as quietly as possible. It was only six in the morning and he didn't want to wake Bella if he could help it. Working nights at the station was definitely his least favourite shift, but tonight was his last night and he couldn't wait for the week off that followed. Especially, as Bella had managed to get the same week off from her job at the local newspaper.

Edward dropped his keys into the bowl on the sideboard by the door and toed off his shoes quickly, wiggling his toes in his socks at the extra freedom. Next to go was his bag; he unceremoniously dropped it onto the couch along with his jacket, knowing Bella wold probably have words with him about that later. His holster had to be removed next, he hated wearing it in the house feeling as if he was bringing his work home with him. He wanted to protect Bella as much as possible, but felt that was better done without the use of his gun and instead focused on trying to shield her from some of the more horrible incidents he had to deal with in his line of work.

Padding through to the kitchen, Edward quickly popped a couple of slices of bread into the toaster knowing if he didn't eat now he'd be starving when he woke up in about six hours' time. He grabbed the butter from the fridge and shut the door, the photo pinned onto the front catching his eye. It was a picture of him and Bella last summer when they had visited Bella's mom in Arizona. Bella was thrown over his shoulder, head thrown back laughing as she clearly tried to remove herself from his grasp. Edward had an enormous smile on his face as he made his way towards the pool. The memory made Edward smile; that was before they were married. He could now officially call Bella his wife – Mrs Cullen.

He finished buttering his toast and immediately began devouring it. Sometimes you just couldn't beat a good piece of hot, buttered toast. Shoving the plate into the sink he began making his way towards the bedroom.

As he opened their bedroom door, the sight before him made his breath catch. Bella was simply beautiful.

She was lying on her front in the middle of their bed, the sheet draped around her hips showing Edward that she wasn't wearing a top. Her hair was fanned out to the right of her neck and she was fisting the bottom sheet in her left hand slightly. Edward took the opportunity to stare unabashedly at his wife as he felt the stirrings that were all too common when he was around her.

Slowly unbuttoning his shirt his eyes drifted up to her face. She looked peaceful, her pouty lips parted ever so slightly and small sighs escaping her. As Edward dropped his shirt to the floor and he began work on his belt buckle he couldn't help but wonder what was under the sheet. Did she have a pair of panties on, perhaps lace? Or was she wearing one of her more comfortable pairs with the quills printed all over them? Or maybe she was wearing his favourite pair – her navy boy shorts with _Mrs Cullen_ adorned on her rear. He would never get tired of seeing her in those.

Edward, now completely naked, made his way over to their bed. He placed his knees on the mattress either side of Bella's legs and reached a hand out to stroke down her back. Her skin was silky smooth and he loved to touch it any way he could; a hand on her leg at the dinner table, rubbing circles into her shoulder when he had his arm round her or simply holding her hand as they walked down the street.

Edward leant further forward over Bella, bracing his weight on his arms that he placed either side of her shoulders. Lowering his top half down, he softly placed a kiss behind her left ear, breathing in the scent of her as he did so. He heard her shallow breaths falter slightly and another sigh escape her. Smiling, he continued to kiss down her body with a little more pressure, trailing the kisses straight down her spine.

He knew when she had woken up somewhat as she moaned and raised her bum slightly as she stretched. Edward took the opportunity presented to him and slowly slid the sheet from over her and rested it around her mid-thighs. He was pleasantly surprised to find that she also wore nothing on her lower half and was completely bare to him. He groaned as his hands found placement on her bum cheeks and he kneaded them tenderly. Bella continued to raise her bum up towards him, enjoying the massage but gasped quietly when she felt a light pinch to one of her bum cheeks. Turning her head to look over her left shoulder, she saw Edward gazing intently at her with a cheeky grin on his face as he placed a wet kiss over the spot he had just nipped.

Edward's hands slowly brushed around her bottom until two fingers very lightly stroked down the crease of her bum, stopping only when he found the small nub that he knew would really wake Bella up. Rubbing small circles with increasing pressure, Edward delighted in the whimpers that came from Bella as she rested her forehead down on the pillow, gripping the bottom bed sheet with both hands now and rolling her hips slightly as she looked for more.

Knowing he couldn't keep this foreplay up for too long, Edward slowly slipped a finger into Bella's wet heat, pumping the digit in and out teasingly. He soon added a second finger and continued his ministrations until he heard a quiet "please" fall from Bella's lips.

Placing a kiss on the small of Bella's back, Edward crawled up to his earlier position, with his hands placed on either side of Bella's shoulders.

Bella felt Edward's shaft resting against her rear and raised herself up slightly so that he was lined up with her entrance. Agonisingly slowly, Edward pushed himself into Bella's all-encompassing heat, letting a moan out as he did so. He began to pump unhurriedly and Bella could feel every inch of him inside of her, stretching her. This position always felt so much deeper than any other, for both of them.

Placing a hand on Bella's right hip, Edward pulled her up ever so slightly but changing the angle drastically and making Bella gasp every time he hit _that_ spot inside her. Knowing she was close, Edward dropped down onto his elbow of his left arm, placing kisses on the space where her neck met her shoulder and rolling his hips even more on every thrust. It wasn't long after that Bella cried out with her release, her walls clenching around Edward as she rode out her orgasm.

Edward kissed her neck once more before rising up onto his knees and pulling Bella's hips with him, keeping them joined as closely as possible. With Bella's head still resting on the pillow in front of her he began moving at a faster pace, his fingers digging into her hips slightly. As Bella felt the pressure building inside her once more she began to push back against him, meeting him thrust for thrust. The sound of their skin slapping and their breaths becoming heavier filled the room as Edward neared his climax.

Once, twice more Edward thrusted before stilling and spilling himself inside Bella with a groan, causing her to fall over the edge with him. Their breathing heavy, Bella and Edward stayed in their position before Edward gently lowered them both back down to the mattress. His weight pinning Bella under him the way she liked, comforting her and making her feel secure.

After a couple of minutes, Edward rolled to the left, slipping out of Bella with a hiss and wrapping an arm around her midriff. Pulling her into his front, he softly stroked his hand over her stomach, drawing sensual patterns into her skin.

"Mm, morning," Bella drawled, sleepily.

"Good morning, love," Edward replied, kissing her shoulder.


End file.
